User blog:NightFalcon9004/ERB Hurt/Heal Game - Season 4
Days passed: 48 Last update: August 4th – September 21st Rules Every six hours, you can hurt a character and heal a character, or you can double hurt/heal a character, but if you do this, you cannot perform the second action. For example, if you say "Heal Terminator, hurt RoboCop," Terminator gains 1 HP, and RoboCop loses 1 HP. Every character starts with 10 HP. The maximum HP one character can have is 50. Last character alive wins. The blog is finished. First Place Winner *Stan Lee Second Place Winner *Jim Henson/Kermit the Frog Third Place Winner *Alfred Hitchcock Characters Dead *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Killed 1 day in by Epicnail): Achievement - Smothered To Flutternutter! *Oprah Winfrey (Killed 3 days in by Wachowman): Achievement - OWNed! *Michael Bay (Killed 3 days in by TKandMit): Achievement - Too Many Explosions! *Ghostbusters (Killed 5 days in by Hip-Hop is Life): Achievement - Became What They Busted! *Ellen DeGeneres (Killed 6 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - DeGenerated! *Bonnie & Clyde (Killed 7 days in by Matoro58): Achievement - Gunned Down! *Bill & Ted (Killed 10 days in by Baby GG): Achievement - Traveled To A Bogus Journey! *Lao Tzu (Killed 10 days in by Dr. So6): Achievement - The Way Of Death! *Stanley Kubrick (Killed 10 days in by Element K): Achievement - Ultraviolence! *David Copperfield (Killed 11 days in by Matoro58): Disappeared Like The Statue Of Liberty! *Jack the Ripper (Killed 13 days in by Hawkeye bowman 13): Achievement - Jack the R.I.P.per! *Zeus (Killed 16 days in by Element K): Achievement - Placed Drachma On His Eyes! *Lewis & Clark (Killed 17 days in by Hawkeye bowman 13): Achievement - Became Endangered! *Sun Tzu (Killed 22 days in by ERBofSmoshery): Achievement - Now The Sun's Out! *Romeo & Juliet (Killed 23 days in by BackToTheFuturama86): Achievement - Death Did Them Part! *Thor (Killed 23 days in by Element K): Achievement - Needs A Lighter For His Ship! *Socrates (Killed 24 days in by ERBofSmoshery): Achievement - Poisoned By A Hemlock Sip! *Confucius (Killed 24 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Confu-shish-kabob'd! *Shaka Zulu (Killed 29 days in by Icey778): Achievement - Boom Shaka Laka! *Steven Spielberg (Killed 31 days in by Fametown): Achievement - See Him Amblin' To His Next Big Grave! *Harry Houdini (Killed 31 days in by Matoro58): Took A Sucker Punch To The Gut! *Mythbusters (Killed 34 days in by DudeWithASuit): Achievement - Death Confirmed! *Voltaire (Killed 36 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Candied! *Quentin Tarantino (Killed 39 days in by ERBofSmoshery): Achievement - Kill Quentin Vol. 1! *RoboCop (Killed 41 days in by Bantha117): Achievement - Shown Detroit Violence! *Terminator (Killed 43 days in by Matoro58): Achievement - Terminated! *Nietzsche (Killed 44 days in by Padsquad2010): Achievement - God Killed Him! *Walt Disney (Killed 45 days in by Iamthelegion): Achievement - Owns The Whole Graveyard! *Hannibal Lecter (Killed 47 days in by Iamthelegion): Achievement - This Lamb Has Been Silenced! *Julius Caesar (Killed 47 days in by ERBofSmoshery): Achievement - Et Tu, Wikia? *Alfred Hitchcock (Killed 47 days in by GilcAtmey): Achievement - Murder! *Jim Henson/Kermit the Frog (Killed 48 days in by NightFalcon9004): Achievement - Put Out To Pasture Like Mr. Hooper!